Black Percher
Black Percher (ペスト Pesuto) ''is the Lord of the Black Plague and the leader of Grimoire Hamlin. She is the embodiment of the 80 million evil spirits that were created during the Black Plague and the first Demon Lord of the series. Due to her defeat she now serves as a maid for the Names. Appearance Percher is a rather pale young woman with red eyes and short, purple hair that she keeps tied back with two black hair clips and bows, each possessing white dots on them, giving them a mouse-like appearance. Her bangs are rather long, part of them swept to the left side, covering her forehead. Percher is rather short, being barely taller than Jin and Leticia. She wears a black dress with detached sleeves, each possessing white buttons on them. Her white skirt possesses a black polka dot pattern to them with black lining to the skirt and second set of sleeves. Under both her sleeves and skirt is a third part of cloth that is white in a frilly pattern. She wears black shoes over her feet along with black, thigh high stockings. Along her waist is a blue horn held by a piece of brown rope. When working as a maid for the no names, she wears the exact same maid uniform as Leticia. Personality Percher has a quiet and proud personality, even during fights she displays a calm and collected attitude, if not a bit arrogant towards her opponents. She is also quite insidious as she would kill all the participants of the Rising of The Fire Dragon Festival just so she could get the powerful communities in the area to join her. However even she is not above anger and becoming upset if a situation is turned against her, such as when Black Rabbit sent the contestants to the Moon with her Gift and when Shiroyasha is involved somehow. Though this anger also stems towards her comrades, as she was very upset with Rin when she insulted Ratten and Weser, who willingly gave their lives to Percher and followed her out of loyalty. Her care even stemmed to the 80 million souls who perished during the Black Plague as she was unable to leave those souls alone and carried them along with her so they wouldn't be lonely. However, this personality changes a little after spending some time with the Names, especially Jin Russell. Initially she did not care for the group and would go out of her way to insult them, though she began to come to respect the group, especially Jin after declaring he would help her with her goal. While still prone to anger much more than before and retaining her pride, Percher began to lose the loneliness and sadness in her heart. Background After contracting the Black Death, her father locked her in the prison cell of her own home out of fear of infection. As a measure to eradicate the sources of infection, her father had ordered the killings of all the farm serfs who had been close to her. Not knowing that the infection of Black Death was through the contact of contaminated blood and fleas, he contracted the same disease and their whole family was wiped out. Moments before her death, she shouted a curse from her prison cell for all of them to die and when they did, it gave her a small amount of spiritual power. After her death, she wandered around in Europe aimlessly, during which she met more people who had died in the same manner and decided to bring them all with her. Over a span of several hundred years, she had set foot into the Asian continent and gathered a huge family of 80 million souls without realizing it. Using the vengeful nature of the 80 million spirits, a Demon Lord, the leader of Grimorie thus summoned her to the world of Little Garden. However it was another few years in that she was properly released from the Ring her soul was attached to by the Ouroborus Demon Lord Alliance by Highness. She was given control over her own community and met the other representations of the ''Pied Piper of Hamlin, Ratten and Weser. Together they formed the Grimoire Hamlin and conspired with the Ouroborus to attack the Salamandra community. Part 1 Volume 2 Black Percher spread Black Geass Rolls throughout the city, causing mass panic within the city. Percher took Strum with her to attack the city but was stopped by Leticia. Percher fought Leticia for a bit before she was stabbed by the Vampire. Percher revealed her powers in a tiny amount to Leticia before Sandora appeared. The Floor Master and Demon Lord introduced themselves and began to fight. The Trial was activated by Black Rabbit, forcing all participants to stop, including Percher and Sandora. The Host master community and the representatives for the participating communities in the <> Gift Game were required to attend a meeting to discuss the game. At the meeting Percher declared there was no misconduct and that the game was both fair and had a way to win. The Little Garden Central Network sided in favor of Grimoire Hamlin, and as a result Black Percher asked for the game to be resumed in a month. Before she could end the negotiations Jin speculated that she was indeed the Black Plague, and Percher confirmed that as well as admitting that several participants had her disease in their body. As an exchange for those participants lives, she demanded for all of Salamandra, Name and Shiroyasha to join her community. Izayoi speculated that it was because Grimoire Hamlin was a new community and lacking in members, and Black Pecher refusing to acknowledge that question caused Izayoi's theory to be seen as true. The negotiations continued until it reached a point where the game would resume in a week with a 24 hour time limit. If the participants are unable to defeat the Hosts then Grimoire Hamlin wins unconditionally. Black Percher accepted these conditions and left behind the adjusted Geass Roll dictating the changes made to the game that were discussed. Black Percher, Weser and Ratten used the Arts Exhibit Hall as their base of operations during the suspension period. Ratten annoyed the girl but she brought up a fact, now that Black Percher is fighting as a Demon Lord she will no doubt be hunted until she dies. Even so the two demons swear their loyalty to her for she bears the name leader of the fallen Grimoire community. The game resumes as scheduled. Before the game began Percher gave Weser Divinity so he could be able to handle the main force of the participants. Percher activated the of Hamlin, causing the city to change into that of the renaissance city of Hamlin. She was immediately attacked by Sandora and Black Rabbit, the three exchanging blows until the two stopped due to not being able to affect her. It was revealed that Black Percher was not the Black Plague itself but a representative of the 80 million souls that died during it. By receiving faith from those souls Percher was able to became a deity of sorts. Her main goal is to take revenge against Shiroyasha, who represents the sun for the lives of those taken during the pandemic. When Weser and Ratten perished, Black Percher decided to stop holding back. She no longer card if the participants were to perish and activated her Gift in its purest form; a black wind that could kill anyone who takes a single breathe of it. The timely arrival of Asuka and Deen put a stop to the winds from going any further. Izayoi joined the fight against Black Percher and not even he could land a successful blow on her. Just as Black Percher was about to activate her gift, Black Rabbit activated the Mahal and teleported everyone to the moon. As the moon was merely an altitude higher than the game area it was still within the rules. Black Percher tried to attack but was stopped by the Armor, another Gift of Black Rabbit that possessed the light of the sun. As the sun was what caused the end of the Plague, Black Percher was weak against it. Percher was held back by Izayoi and Sandora's attacks until Asuka activated the of Indra. Sandora caused Percher to be restraint, long enough for the of Indra to pierce her. In the end Black Percher was defeated. Her appearance in the North Side was arranged by Sandora's older brother in an attempt to help his sister gain fame and experience in defeating Demon Lords. Volume 3 The Names were given a Gift for defeating the Demon Lord community Grimoire Hamlin. This reward was a ring bearing the emblem of that community. When the Titan's attached a second time, Jin activated his Gift along with the ring, and summoned Black Percher into Little Garden. Percher immediately went on a rampage, killing the Titans with ease due to her Black Winds. While no longer possessing her God like powers, she was still formidably strong. For the entire battle she cried out Shiroyasha's name, demanding her presence. All because Shiroyasha forced Percher to wear a maid outfit. The next night Percher welcomed Leticia to the dormitory. Leticia remarked that it was the meeting of all the winning conditions tat forced Percher to be a subordinate. Percher confirmed it, displaying mild shock that the rules could affect even the soul of a Demon Lord. Her soul was destroyed during the battle, pieced back together and brought back to Little Garden all to fulfill the rules of subordination. Leticia still welcomed Percher warmly, shocking the girl a bit but accepted the welcome internally. Percher told Leticia that Jin wished to speak with her after she was settled and left the vampire. Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 During their time in the prison of Sandora's castle, Jin also promised to help her fulfil her wish after the Community finds its lost members causing Percher to swear her loyalty to him there and then. Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 Volume 2 - Second Coming of Avatara Gifts and Abilities Black Death: Black Percher's main Gift, the representation of the Black Plague itself that can kill anyone who breathes in the infected air. When not used at full power, the winds were strong enough to cause Leticia to fall unconscious, and when condensed can act as a shield to block the fires from Sandora and Divine Lightning from Black Rabbit's Divinity Vajra. Using this same technique Percher can use the winds as a powerful attack. * Enhanced Strength: Black Percher is the representative of more than 80 million spirits who died during the Black Plague, making her a demon of sorts but also a spirit class being. Her strength is far beyond what normal humans and demons are able to possess.When Izayoi fought her on the moon, their clash created a new crater on the moon's surface. * Enhanced Durability: Percher has a durability surpassing most species of Little Garden to the point it reaches God Class. Black Percher was able to survive flames that could burn buildings in an instant without so much a burn mark on her. She was able to come out without a scratch on her after being thrown into several buildings. Trivia *Percher is the cover girl for Volume 6 *She is ranked a 5-digit demon lord. *Black Rabbit states that she is both a Demon Lord and a Deity. *In the Volume 2 of Last Embryo she calls Jin "My Master". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demon lord Category:Grim Grimoire Hamlin